Taking Care of what I was
by mikaera
Summary: Kai's taken to the year 1995, when he was five. What will happen when you have to see someone suffering the things you already suffered? R&R! COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Knowing eachother

**Hi readers. This is my _new_ "Taking care of my past" version. I know that the previous one was horrible, and I know that maybe this one isn't so far, but well, just doing some improvements on it. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think. **

**Anyway, some features here: the story will be longer, some scenes will be more developed, and I'll put more descriptions on it. Also the grammar and the spelling mistakes will be checked out, (which doesn't guarantee you that this is not gonna have those mistakes, thought ¬¬) **

**Please R&R! Different story! Some scenes added! **

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat tonight?" asked Takao, looking disappointed at his leader, who stood up and left the table in silence, in his plate the food he hadn't eaten.

"I'm tired." Was his quick response.

"Kay… kay…" the teen saw how the blue haired made his way upstairs. "Kai has being acting strange recently… don't you think?" he asked, turning to his teammates.

"What's wrong with him?" added Ray

"Maybe it's just he needs some peace and quiet…" complained Max.

Kai closed the door behind him. '…Peace and quiet…' he overheard the conversation between his friends. 'They didn't even remember tomorrow… It's my fucking birthday. That's good. No remember, no presents, no party. Good. Very good. Just peace and quiet.'

The guy lied himself on the bed, and looked at the roof. 'We need some painting.' Replied.

His sight narrowed a little bit to see a glow. Yes, a glow. It was coming from…

'Dranzer?' the guy took his blade in his hand. "What's happening Dranzer?"

The glowing went stronger, lighter, and brighter. Kai's eyes opened wide when it was all dark.

'Where am I? I was supposed to be in my room… when Dranzer… Dranzer shined… and…' Kai looked around him. It looked familiar… too familiar he could say…

cold…

'I know this place…'

snow…

'And… I remember… I heated this place… as much as I hated the people here.'

Kids…

Kid's voices…

"….mum… dad… I… miss you… so much…"

Kai listened carefully. He seemed around six, not older. He was talking to someone… but when he caught his sight, he was alone.

The room where the kid was in was dark. The door was not completely closed, and some wind was over the place.

Kai decided to follow the voice. Definitely, he found a child, who was standing in front of a small, wooden box. His blue haired, lighter in the front and darker in the back, was a little wet. He had reddish eyes, and was wearing a short, white scarf. 'Wait. –Kai said to himself. –the blue marks are missing.' Definitely, the youngest was identical to Kai, except from the triangle marks on both sides of his face, that the kid didn't have.

"Where am I?" asked to the kid.

"Wahh! You scared me! –the chibi hided the box. -Who are you?"

"My name… is Kai" answered the older, still looking astonished at their similarity.

"**My**-name-is-**Kai**." Replied the kid.

"Don't joke."

"I'm-not-joking."

"Where am I?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you my name is Kai." Repeated the teen.

"No! MY name is Kai."

"STOP IT!" shouted Kai. This was getting on his nerves.

"I'm not joking."

Kai sighed. "Hmpf."

After some minutes of silence, in which Kai was trying to find a way to return to normal life, finally the smaller spoke: "Hello Kai."

"Can you please tell me your name? and also… why are you so equal to me?"

"I don't know."

"you don't know your name?"

"No! I'm Kai; K-A-I; Ka-ai; Ka-i; K-ai, Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai"

The teen glared at him. But at this the little one pretended to cry, so the elder kneeled. "No no no no please stop crying please don't cry if you're a Kai you shouldn't cry please, please stop crying" was the teen's plead to a laughing kid. Kai sighed.

"I wasn't crying. I was just making fun."

"Damn kid. So you're Kai?"

"Aha." He nodded.

"Kay… - Kai was trying to process all the information that his senses were getting, which was something difficult even for Kai. "Where are we, Kai?" he asked to the teen."

"In the Balkov Abbey. Don't you speak Russian? If you do, you should have read the letter over there, if you don't, I'm sorry but… wait, at your age you should have already taken Russian Lessons…"

"Kid, I DO speak Russian, and I don't know which letter you're talking about, as I appeared inside this building in some magical way, and I'm still wondering how… you said the Balkov Abbey? Russian? Are we… in… Balkov's Domain?"

"Yup. What's the problem with that?"

"It… doesn't matter. Who were you talking to before I found you?"

"Eh? Ah… the people in the box."

"…Excuse me?" 'Kai, he's just a kid, he must be playing' his little voice remarked.

"The People inside the little box."

"Who can get into this box?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I…"

"I'll show them to you. But don't say a word to Mr. Boris."

"Promise."

And curiosity killed the cat. The little one picked up the box, and spoke in a very loud voice. "Please don't get scared, I have a friend, and he wants to see you!" Then he opened the container, and smiled.

'Fucking kid.- thought the older. - He really made me doubt about it. There is nothing in that box. Yeah, just childish games.'

"And tell me… who's in there?"

"no one… I mean, Angels." Kai felt like a knife had just went through his heart a thousand times. He breathed slowly, and closed his eyes.

"…Angels?"

"Yes… mama and papa. Grandpa…"

"Stop. It's ok… forgive me… for not believing you." Kai felt as he was about to cry.

"Don't you want to sleep? It's late." Suggested the little, surprisingly changing topic, for Kai's relief. He returned the wooden box to it's place.

"What time is it?" asked Kai, who had completely lost knowledge of time and space.

"I don't know, but Mr Boris told me that it is late."

"I know him."

"you do?"

"Well enough I think. You may say… I already went through this."

"I see…"

"And… if this is the Balkov Abbey I know, you better go to sleep, as far as I know here all is training and punishment." The kid smiled at this, and Kai walked closer to him -come on, go to your bed."

"yes." the child walked to his bed, and got into it. Kai got closer, and sat on the bed. He looked at his younger version, and smiled. The child smiled too.

:Chibi's POV:

I liked that guy. He was friendly, nice, a little stubborn, and… similar to me. But… in every bad there's some good, and in every good there's some bad, right? And the bad on Kai, was when he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I remembered everything then. His hands were big, as **his**. He was trying to hold me, hug me or something like that… like **him**.

"No!"

:Normal POV:

"…I …I understand, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me." 'Fuck. I had completely forgotten.' stated Kai.

"I should be the one who says sorry… because of the way I reacted…"

"No. Now go to sleep" The teen was almost giving orders, but anyway the kid was soon fast asleep. Kai sat on the floor, his back resting against the kid's bed. He looked slightly at the wooden box.

'Mama… papa… if it's true you're there… I want to be able to see you as he is.' A shy tear ran by his cheek.

* * *

**Maybe getting better, maybe not, but I just couldn't stand having to see the disaster that the other story was. slaps **

**Well… please leave reviews, I want to know what you think, is better, worse? I don't think it's worse, but I dunno if it's better. **

**See ya! **

**Mikaera. **


	2. Safe

**Ok, this is gonna be longer I think. I hope you're liking this story, if so, please review!!**

* * *

The sun warmed Kai's face as he slightly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still there. "Is his a dream…? If so… I want to…"

"Kai! Kai!" the teen heard a male voice and suddenly put his sight up.

"what?" He asked surprised. There was a man in the room. But the man didn't seem to notice. It was like the man couldn't see him. Instead, the man that later Kai recognized as Boris was talking to the youngest Kai.

"yes, sir, I'm going." Kai was surprised again: the little one was already awake.

"hurry up." The man turned around and left.

"he didn't see me…" pointed out Kai, still astonished.

"I think so… well, that's grate! You can go with me to the training!" at this Kai's eyes opened wide. That would certainly be a risk…

"what? Why? What if any other can see me?"

"They won't. Please… like my guardian… because only I can see you."

"ok… I'll go."

* * *

Training started at 7:30 am; Kai and his 'copy' were in the training room, the oldest looking at the youngest, who was working hardly in a Beyblade attack, fire arrow.

"if you don't get it for this night, you will regret it"

"but it's so difficult"

"You'll regret it then."

The kid sighted. Really it was difficult (imagine that he's only six, it would be like when Kai wanted to control the Dranzer Hard Metal in G"Revolution)

"Come on, Kai, you know very well the type of punishment we use…"

"shut up" complained the stubborn kid, fearing that Kai (14) could realize the truth.

"don't give me orders!" shouted Boris.

The training ended at 11:30am and Kai couldn't manage to do the fire arrow attack, because he didn't know how to. No one taught him, he had to find it out himself. He was taken to his room, followed by the oldest Kai.

* * *

"Kai…" started the older.

"I can't do it, it's so difficult!"

"come on, I'll help you."

"really?"

"lend me the Dranzer"

"sure" chibi Kai grabbed the blade from his pocket and handed it to Kai.

"let it rip!" the blade started to spin round in the cold floor. "Dranzer, fire arrow now!" a lot of flames spread above the phoenix, and Kai smirked as the attack grew stronger.

"WOW!!!" exclaimed the youngest in bewilderment.

Dranzer flew to Kai's hand when he called him. "here you are, now it's your turn."

Little Kai sighed again. "But I can't!"

"You can't but you will"

"yeah whatever. …let it rip! Dranzer! Fire arrow!" he shouted with all his will.

"Come on, again!" ordered Kai as the beyblade did nothing.

"Fire arrow!!!" Nothing.

"Imagine it's **him** whom you attack."

"Kay… FIRE ARROW!!!!"

The spinning blade emanated a small fire from the glowing centre.

"you do it well, but you must improve it. Soon."

"you're starting to look like my father." Complained the kid, funnily.

Kai moved back. "DON'T SAY THAT AGAIN!!!"

"sorry…?"

"it... doesn't matter." said Kai. Dranzer returned to little Kai's hand, as he let his body fall exhausted in the floor. The oldest Kai got closer to the kid, and slowly wrapped him. The kid, as expected, chilled, and Kai hesitated about going on. But instead of refusing, the little one wrapped him too.

"you are like a brother to me"

"…" Kai stood up, holding the kid in his arms. "You will be called to eat soon, why don't you put Dranzer in the shelf and before leaving… could you tell me about mom and dad?"

"Sure I can brother." the kid did what Kai had asked him and sat on the soft bed. Kai sat on the floor, his back against the bed, and got ready to listen to the child. "mom was a beautiful woman. She had long blue hair and reddish eyes, like ours. –he smiled" . She was tall, a head more than you, I think. She always listened to me, when I was happy, or when I was sad. She……. she…….. was killed by Grandfather…………. and her body…….was thrown…….to the fire place.………" remembered the kid, his voice almost to break. "I'm… sorry…" he tried to hold tears, but those started forming seriously in his big eyes. "…. dad was strong, brown headed, and dark"brown eyes. He always argued with Grandpa… In spite of being his son… he was very sweet." Tears starting falling from his eyes. Those tears he always tried to hold back.

"…That shows we don't have to be afraid of Voltaire, and we don't have to let him do what he wants, and use us as toys, you know…"

"You say that because you are 14, but I'm only six!" complained the kid.

"you… will be able to fight against him soon, don't worry."

"but—"

"KAI!!!" the voice of an old man shouting was heard from behind the door.

"he is here."

"you better go"

"please come with me!"

"but I don't know how is my real identity, and I have to find a way to return..."

"… please…"

"ok, I'll go"

"let's go" they both went to the abbey's eating place, Kai following the kid not too faraway.

* * *

Fortunately Kai could avoid training that afternoon, because some guests were coming, and as long as Kai behaved he could stay out during the day. Out meant, on the cold snow at the cold garden.

But the garden could only mean one thing for the little one: Freedom.

"come on, Kai! We're going out!!!"

"Kay, I'm coming." Certainly he didn't remembered those days. Freedom hadn't existed in his past, had it?

"Look there he is!!" the chibi smiled at the sight of another kid. Red haired, blue eyes, he was standing in the snow waving his hand at the pair coming. At least, pair thought chibi Kai.

"Hi Tala!!" cheered the youngest.

'Tala?' thought the oldest.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the new one as they approached him.

Tala's POV.

"Kai! Of course, him!" answered my friend as I asked the question that he seemed to wonder at.

"I know your name. Who were you talking to?"

"Kai! Don't you see him here?"

"Are you talking to angels again? Don't you realize that your parents are dead and are never coming back?"

"I'm not talking to mom or dad, who, anyway, ANSWER ME." Complained the younger. "I'm talking to him! Don't you see him?!"

"I don't see anything, Kai. you must have an imaginary friend or something. I'm sorry."

"Kay. Let's go somewhere… I want to show Kai the place we hide."

"Whatever… you call him like you?"

"He's me… fourteen years on advance. You must see his fire arrow, he's GRATE at it!!"

"Whatever… let's go Kai." then he looked at me like waiting for something. "Fine, let's go KaiS."

Kai (14)'s POV

I smirked. I wanted to know that place. And if no one could see me, I would be safe.

* * *

**hey, did you like it? Please, don't forget to review!!!**

**Best wishes,**

**Mikaera**


	3. Protection

**Nihao! Privet!**

**Sorry for making you wait that much! I have a lot of things to write in this chap, and I hope you like them!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A cool atmosphere surrounded the three of them. 

"I'm still wondering what where you talking to."

"I already told you, Tala, I was talking to Kai!"

"I don't see anyone here." Replied the red haired.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't see him, I do, and he's great."

"Whatever…" Tala clutched the rope that hanged from a nearby tree, and started climbing up.

"Wait for me!" grinned the other kid as he started climbing with older Kai's help.

"You never could climb alone! What makes you do it so easily now?!"

"You won't believe it…!"

"C'mon, don't tell me that Kai of yours is helping you… wait, don't tell me that you have brought him here anyway!"

"I did… but Tala, **he** doesn't see him, neither do you, so what's the problem with that?"

"ok, ok, nothing. How does he look exactly?"

"Like me. He looks like me, but… I have to admit, he's ruder and much bigger…"

"Then you'll look like that in some years… if this thing you say is true."

"Of Course it's True!"

Tala laughed joyfully. They spent all the afternoon up on that tree, eating the strawberries that the red haired had stolen from the Abbey's kitchen.

Soon it came time to sleep, and there was the oldest Kai calling for the little one, not to be late.

"I know, I know…" argued the little.

"You even get complaints from him?! – asked his friend, eyes wide open. – you're turning mad…!"

"I'm NOT MAD!!" cried the kid.

"Ok, I was just joking. If believing in that guy keeps you safe from all this insanity, then I'm glad you can still survive."

"Tala, got to go… are you coming to dinner?"

"Think so… I'll go later."

Apparently, some rules could certainly be broken at that harsh place. And dinner or not dinner was one of them. It was your choice to eat or not… but not to eat meant failing on the training… and that wasn't a good rule to break.

Soon after eating, little Kai decided to go to sleep for once. So Kai followed, and as the chibi went into his bed, Kai, once again, rested his back against the furniture.

* * *

In the cold abbey room, Kai and his younger edition were sleeping peacefully, after a long and tiring day. The oldest opened his eyes slowly in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. He looked slowly at chibi Kai; he was moving in his bed. Kai got up, and walked nearer the bed. 'is he having a dream?' thought Kai, as he slowly ran his hand by the kid's left arm. The kid had a chill. 

'it can't—' though Kai. 'no, not at this age. It can't had happened yet… or yes?'

However, he decided to wake the kid up. There were so much symptoms that showed **it** could have happened. But was Him that bad?

"Kai! Kai, wake up!." Called Kai. "please, don't go on with this, you're too young!"

"Kai…" whispered chibi Kai, closing his eyes strongly.

"it's okay, you had a nightmare…"

"I'm afraid…" admitted the little one. Kai sat next to him, and smiled comprehensively.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. He'll come again."

Kai sighed. "…who will come, and to do what?"

"to stay with me. And teach me once again The Lesson."

"which lesson?"

The kid felt how a tear ran by his cheek. "the BAD lesson, the most awful…"

Kai had found the point. In fact, he had gone through _that _before, many times. "I'll stay with you. –he promised- I'll protect you. But if you don't sleep, tomorrow you won't be able to finish the training and then you know what comes if you don't obey."

"but…"

"But nothing. To sleep, tiny boy."

"kay…"

"good." He helped the youngest to get inside his bed, and wrapped him. He knew he was doing no good in some way doing this, when he felt the kid chill, again, however the chibi needed to be loved, and not just _wanted_.

"Kai, -asked the little- you will always protect me, you will always replace mom and dad here, won't you?"

Kai was shocked by what the kid had just asked. Some day the would have to return… and he would have to leave Kai alone… "I… don't know."

"…You will have to return?"

"I think so… please, forgive me…"

"Will that happen soon?"

"I don't know… but I'm sure you'll be strong enough when that happens."

"I'll… never be as strong as you…"

"Oh, yes, you will… but only time will tell when. Go-to-sleep."

"Oook."

Both slept again, this time, Kai lied himself next to the kid. He didn't mind the touch, and the little either.

They were friends, and that was enough to trust one another. Days passed slowly, and little Kai focused on the entertainment as hard as he could. Kai taught him some new techniques to prevent the torments and pain that the chibi would get otherwise, and he did well on them. At nights, Kai slept always near little Kai's bed, to take care of him.

Some day, one question told Kai it wasn't going to be easy to leave. Lot of days had passed since he had come, and he didn't know how was him. He had found a way to return, he only needed the moment.

Now the tortures had reduced considerably, just in few moments they kicked the kid, and Kai couldn't help that.

Like once.

Little Kai came crying to the room. That day Kai had stayed at the room, because little Kai had asked him to do so. As little Kai entered the place, Kai walked quickly to him, and grabbed his arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"n-nothing."

"Kai! What happened, tell me!"

His arm was red, and Kai almost knew what had happened. "he kicked me… it hurts… He told me that if I cried… he… he was going to come at night…"

"did you cry?"

little Kai said 'no' with his head. "no… just… a few… tears…"

"No!"

"I couldn't… help it… forgive me please!!" Apologized, as Kai slowly ran his hands by the his arm, comforting the pain.

"don't worry… please… just… don't cry more… we'll see… what we do this night."

The kid put up his sight, and looked at the elder eyes "mom and dad wouldn't have let this happened, would them?"

"no, they wouldn't… they would have protected you… the opposite I did…"

"they aren't here… anymore... and they won't be."

Kai realized that young Kai was thinking difficult things… he was growing up. And as he grew up, days passed, and Kai had to return.

"Kai, -asked the little Kai once. – are you going to leave? Are you going to leave me, because you must return?"

"I… I… I'm sorry." A tear ran by his cheek. "I think so." He whispered.

"why are you crying?"

"because I don't want to leave you, but I must do it."

"don't worry… -slowly little Kai wiped away the tears in Kai's eyes. "Dranzer will take care of me… and of you."

"Kai… forgive me."

"you did anything… it's something you must do."

"you're old enough now… I know it since you started thinking about things that, perhaps, aren't for your age. Like the death of mom and dad."

"I think… I can't think anything now."

Kai went down to his knees at the high of the little Kai. "come here." He said opening his arms.

Little Kai moved, slowly, and gave in by resting his head in Kai's chest, and letting him round his back with his arms. Then he wrapped Kai too.

A strong noise behind the door cut their embrace, and their breath.

"No! He's here!" gasped the youngest.

"don't worry. He won't touch you… not now… I must protect you…"

"Kai?"

"I… must…"

The door opened suddenly. The chibi paralyzed… but Kai didn't.

"Now you can't see me… but I can see you…"

"Kai?"

"No, I'm Boris, you're completely scared, my little puppet…"

Kai smirked. "He's not mad… you're mad… and out of your league, Boris…"

Chibi Kai smiled hopefully. He ran and hided himself behind Kai's legs.

"Kai? What are you doing running around the room…? Don't you realize that this room is not big… and sooner or later I'll catch you?"

"Kai's protecting me…" assured the little one

"You're Kai, little idiot." Complained the man, laughing sarcastically.

"Stop it. Kai, grab Dranzer… remember what we practiced?" asked Kai.

"I remember it…" chibi Kai smiled again.

"You remember me? Good, then you know I'm more powerful than you… and you can do nothing against my power… muhahaha!!" laughed the dirty old man, coming closer to Kai.

"Now Kai!!" commanded the teenager.

"Fire Arrow Attack!! Dranzer, Now!!!!" shouted chibi Kai, with all his will. A barrier of fire took its place between the old man and the other two. Kai smirked, and looked at the bright look in chibi Kai's eyes.

"It's time to get outta here!" ordered Kai, handing the youngest on his arms.

**

* * *

The last chap of this story is coming!! I hope you're liking this!!**

**Please review!!**

**Mikaera.**

**srry if i made u cry in this chap, though i cried when writing T.T**


	4. Forever

**Hi people… I want to thank you all of those who reviewed… this, and the previous story. This one has finally got to an end coz I don't want to make this longer, I think it will lost it's emotion. Please review… this is the last one.**

* * *

Chapter four: Forever

After that day, the trainer stopped bothering them for a while. Something had changed on him, and he had noticed. Anyway, no reason could stop the training, and little Kai was making stronger.

Kai was lying on the room's bed, looking at the roof. "I think they might need some painting…" complained, as he laughed at his own comment.

The abbey had always being a naughty place for him. He hated the people in it, he hated the rooms in it, he hated everything. But now he was free there. He had already explored it three times, as no one could see him, while the little one was at the trainings. Nothing had changed much… in ten years time.

He could hear the cries of some kids on the abbey, in the training room. But he knew his other self no longer cried… quick learning had done well on him.

The chibi had, in fact, learned not to feel, not to smile… in front of those who would punish him if he did so. A complete change of personality took place every time he went through the room door to the outside. Happy looking, love and innocent expressions were eradicated from his now tattooed little face.

Oh yes, tattooing had been a painful experience for both too. Kai himself had lost every memory about that horrible day. Whereas the little one had always asked him where he had made him those blue triangles on his face, and if it was a uncomfortable thing. Kai had completely forgotten.

Chibi Kai had grown up. It was November 9th, Little Kai was going to be 7, and Kai, 16. And it was that day, at the afternoon, that Kai told him the thing that was a must, and could not be evaded.

The door opened slightly as little Kai came back from training.

"Happy… birthday." Came from the bed, where the oldest was lying, apparently completely lost in his thoughts.

"Happy birthday to you too!" exclaimed the kid, with a bright smile that wento out when he looked at Kai's eyes. The most caring look could be seen on his orbs.

"Are you… leaving…?" asked the little one, trying to hold back tears.

"I… I… yes. You must understand, I'm not from here."

"I know…" the kid tried to, but couldn't help crying.

"Don't cry.- He knew he was lying himself, he wanted to cry too. But fought back the tears and continued.- As you said before, you have Dranzer."

"I have Dranzer but…I'll miss you Kai…" 

"I'll miss you too, Kai." still sitting in the bed of that room, the room he had shared for a long time with his youngest copy, he wrapped little Kai, and received back the most welcoming embrace from the most innocent creature.

It wasn't long before Kai stood up. "Remember, I'll always be with you my little."

"I'll miss you!" 

"me too!… Kai." Kai started to glow, he was surrounded by a dark aureole. He closed his eyes, and his body started to disappear. A light center formed in the middle of the room, and it got into Dranzer.

The little kid wiped away the tears in his eyes, and walked to the shelve where the oldest Kai had put his blade minutes before, to see Dranzer. It was glowing white and red.

"Dranzer... Kai..." whispered the little kid.

"Kai…" answered the phoenix back. Dranzer had never talked before. But now, with Kai's voice, was telling something to Kai. Something he wouldn't forget for a long time.

Kai appeared in a warm room. His blade was glowing. He looked at Dranzer. 

"Dranzer?"

"**_Don't care, Kai, I'm with you, forever."_**

* * *

**I want to thank you a lot for all the reviews, and ask you please to review this chap as well… I want to know your opinions. I know this is definitely shorter than all the other chaps, it's because it's the last and if I made it longer I don't know what I would get out of it. **

**I'm really pleased with those who reviewed and read, but most of all, I'm really pleased with those you who liked this story, and reading it or reviewing gave me encouragement to finish it at last.**

**Lots of thanks, also for those who reviewed the previous story "Taking care of my Past." Thanks a lot to every reader…**

**I luv you all people…**

**Mikaera.**

_**I'm with you, forever.****

* * *

The end.** _

* * *


End file.
